Code Crimen
by WindDragon-19
Summary: La desaparición de Franz Hopper lleva a su hija Aelita hasta una mansión abandonada en las afueras de París. Acompañada por sus amigos entra en busca de su padre, pero, ¿y si no están tan solos como parece? AU. Advertencias dentro.
1. La llamada

Bueno, aquí está mi primer fic, últimamente me ha dado por escribir cosas como está y al final me he decidido a subirlo, obviamente Código Lyoko no me pertenece y hago esto sin ánimo de lucro, mi único fin es que disfrutéis leyendo esto tanto como yo escribiéndolo.

Antes de empezar voy a hacer las advertencias pertinentes, allá van:

Gore, tortura, lenguaje mal sonante y muerte de personaje.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, un saludo y les dejo con el fic, kyrukyru~

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: La llamada_**

\- ¿Estás segura que es aquí, Aelita?

\- Si, Jeremy, no hay duda, mi padre me dijo que estaba en este lugar…

La joven de cabello rosa dio un paso hacia la desvencijada mansión del siglo pasado, en otro tiempo alarde de riqueza y poder que ahora yacía abandonada en un descampado en las afueras de Paris.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar a los demás?

\- Yumi me ha dicho que van a tardar un poco en llegar, ella y Ulrich acaban de salir del hospital.

\- Oh, cierto, ¿sabes algo de Hiroki?

\- Me temo que no hay mucha esperanza, le acaban de diagnosticar "esa" enfermedad…

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos adolescentes.

En el año 2178, una extraña enfermedad se propagó por Europa como una plaga terrible, matando a miles de personas. Gracias a las medidas de contención, la plaga detuvo su avance a las puertas de China. No obstante, aun no se ha encontrado una cura, y la gente vive con miedo al contagio. Por si fuera poco, una nueva cepa del virus mutó hace tres años, en 2182, extendiéndose por Asia y África, llegando incluso a Japón. A día de hoy, en 2185, un nuevo brote ha aparecido en Estados Unidos, y es cuestión de tiempo que se extienda por todo el continente americano.

Ambos adolescentes exhalaron un suspiro al unísono y se sentaron a las puertas del jardín de la mansión, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Ellos tenían algo en común aparte de ir a la misma clase y una atracción mutua, ambos habían perdido a sus madres por la enfermedad…

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas?

Los dos jóvenes salieron de sus agridulces recuerdos para encontrarse con la cara de su amigo Odd, un chico algo bajito y flacucho que siempre tenía una sonrisa en la boca y un chiste en la lengua. Podría decirse que era el encargado de animar al grupo en todo momento. Tras el joven punki venía un chico de pelo negro algo mayor a ellos, su nombre era William, conocido por ser un joven rebelde, no obstante, su característica sonrisa de suficiencia había desparecido y sus ojos estaban hundidos.

\- ¿Estás bien William? No tienes porque venir si no quieres…

\- Gracias por preocuparte Aelita, pero no quiero seguir encerrado en casa, dudo que mi padre hubiera querido eso…

De nuevo silencio, el padre de William contrajo el virus la semana pasada, murió dos días después.

\- ¡Qué lugar tan escalofriante, me pone los pelos de punta!

El rubio sin gafas rompió el silencio con su habitual tono jovial en un intento de romper la atmosfera pesimista que se había formado. Sus amigos agradecieron su intento con una sonrisa y comenzaron una animada charla mientras esperaban la llegada de sus dos amigos, los cuales llegaron casi dos horas más tarde, siendo ya casi la hora de comer.

\- ¡Ya era hora! ¡Empezaba a pensar que os habíais fugado juntos y nos dejabais en la estacada! Aunque si queréis ir a una cita romántica aún estáis a

tiempo… –el rubio con el peinado estratosférico acompaño su comentario con una mirada picarona a sus amigos que venían cogidos de la mano.

Los recién llegados se ruborizaron y se soltaron inmediatamente, lo que provocó algunas carcajadas a las que siguió un silencio incómodo. Todos tenían presente que Yumi no estaba en su mejor momento y se notaba bastante en su cara habitualmente seria que ahora estaba triste y con los ojos enrojecidos.

\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres estar aquí, Yumi?

\- Eso, nadie te culpará si te vas ahora... —secundó el castaño.

\- No, te lo prometí Aelita, además, estar en el hospital solo me pone peor… Iré a ver a Hiroki más tarde, además, ahora está dormido por los sedantes…

\- De acuerdo… ¿Vamos dentro? —propuso finalmente el moreno.

\- ¡Un momento! ¿Es que no vamos a comer antes?

\- Desde luego Odd eres un experto en fastidiar el momento… —el castaño suspiro y miro a sus amigos.

\- Tiene razón Odd, vamos a comer aquí y luego entramos…

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Yumi y Odd, aunque realmente apenas comieron. Ninguno tenía mucha hambre realmente, simplemente estaban retrasando la entrada a la siniestra mansión en la que se escondía el padre de Aelita.

Todo esto había comenzado hace ya tres días, cuando Aelita recibió una llamada de su padre después de un mes sin saber nada de él. En la llamada le dijo que fuera a la mansión abandonada donde ahora se encontraban. Al principio fueron reacios a la idea de ir, a fin de cuentas no sabían si realmente era el padre de Aelita el que hizo la llamada o era una trampa de algún secuestrador o psicópata. Pero Jeremy rastreo la llamada y comprobó que había sido realizada en este lugar desde el móvil de Franz Hopper y que, efectivamente él había efectuado la llamada, pues Jeremy se encargo de comparar la voz de la llamada de ese día con otras llamadas de Franz y coincidían a la perfección. Aun así, todos se sentían inquietos en ese lugar, para empezar, ¿por qué les citaría el padre de Aelita a un lugar tan sospechoso? El lugar estaba claramente abandonado desde hace años y además parecía como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento…

Estuvieron discutiendo mucho si debían arriesgarse a ir hasta allí, y ahora que al fin estaban, no se atrevían a entrar.

\- Bueno… Vamos adentro de una vez —sentenció Odd dejando a un lado su bocadillo y poniéndose en pie.

\- De acuerdo…

Ulrich fue el primero en responder a su mejor amigo y se levanto para dar unos pasos hacia la verja oxidada que daba paso a lo que en otro tiempo fue un hermoso y exuberante jardín y que ahora se había llenado de vegetación y malas hierbas. La puerta chirrió cuando el castaño la empujo para tener acceso al interior del recinto.

Todos contuvieron el aliento y dieron un paso dentro de aquel jardín convertido en bosque para seguir el camino de piedra apenas visible entre la maleza hasta llegar a la puerta de la destartalada vivienda.

Aelita respiro hondo y llamo con los nudillos a la puerta de madera vieja, que a pesar de todo se conservaba bastante bien.

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa?

No hubo respuesta, repitió el proceso tres veces más con los mismos resultados, al final optó por empujar tímidamente la pesada puerta de roble, que se abrió lentamente invitando a los jóvenes a entrar en el interior de la casa.

Los seis amigos intercambiaron una mirada entre sí antes de tragar saliva y adentrarse en el polvoriento recibidor de la casa.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo, un poco corto quizás pero bueno, es un introducción más que nada, en fin, que espero las reviews y espero que os guste, no os aburro más, kyrukyru~


	2. La mansión abandonada

Y aquí el segundo capítulo, creo que no tengo nada más que decir así que disfruten ^^

kyrukyru~

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: La mansión abandonada_**

Los seis jóvenes estaban en el recibidor de la siniestra mansión, que era muy amplio y estaba decorado con muebles y cuadros que en otro tiempo debieron ser sumamente hermosos y que ahora solo acumulaban polvo mientras se pudrían en la solitaria vivienda. Ninguno de los adolescentes se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra, pues estaban abrumados por el ominoso silencio existente en el lugar.

El silencio fue roto con un súbito golpe, la puerta se había cerrado tras ellos. Los muchachos intercambiaron una mirada asustada entre sí, Ulrich se apresuró a intentar abrirla de nuevo y estuvo a punto de estamparse contra el desgastado camino de piedra del exterior cuando la puerta se abrió sin ninguna pega. Una vez recuperados del susto, todos suspiraron al unísono.

\- Me parece que hemos visto demasiadas pelis de miedo…

Todos sonrieron al comentario de Odd y finalmente se decidieron a explorar la mansión.

La entrada daba a una amplia escalera de madera cubierta con una andrajosa alfombra roja con barandillas de madera fina medio podrida por el paso del tiempo. Al lado derecho de la subida al segundo piso había una puerta pequeña que probablemente llevaría al sótano, pero antes de aventurarse a otros pisos investigarían el primer piso.

En primer lugar tomaron la bifurcación de la izquierda que daba a un angosto pasillo paralelo a la entrada. Estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, esta se colaba por una ventana situada al final del pasillo a mano derecha. Los jóvenes avanzaron hacia la luz hasta encontrar una puerta cerrada que se abrió con un chirrido escalofriante. Atravesaron el umbral para adentrarse en un amplísimo comedor iluminado por el sol que entraba a través de los enormes ventanales con vistas a un patio que estaba totalmente invadido por la maleza. El centro de la estancia estaba ocupado por una mesa larga con multitud de sillas alrededor, el mantel que antaño fue blanco ahora era amarillo y había sido destrozado por las polillas y la acumulación de polvo.

Al otro lado de la sala descasaba una chimenea de piedra de aspecto caro rodeada de polvorientos sofás verdes. Los cuadros que decoraban la estancia estaban completamente destrozados, al parecer la luz del sol había hecho estragos en ellos.

En el salón había también un enorme armario lleno de copas, tazas y vajillas caras acumulando polvo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos a buscar alguna pista o miramos antes otras

zonas? —preguntó Ulrich.

\- Mejor miramos primero todas las habitaciones, quizá encontremos al padre de Aelita en alguna, y si no, tendremos que registrar la mansión. – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jeremy.

\- Pero la casa es enorme, ¿no deberíamos separarnos? –sugirió Odd.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, cubriríamos más terreno así –secundó William.

\- Mmm… Está bien, haremos dos grupos, uno explorará la primera planta y otro subirá arriba.

Decidieron los grupos a suertes de tal forma que Aelita, Jeremy y Odd explorarían la primera planta mientras que Yumi, Ulrich y William la segunda. Una vez decidido se separaron.

Yumi lideraba a los dos chicos que iban tras ella, estaba contenta de estar con Ulrich, pero el hecho de que William también fuera con ellos le resultaba incómodo. Era sabido por todo el colegio que ambos chicos estaban por ella, y eso provocaba una atmósfera de tensión entre ellos. Mientras estaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos llegaron a las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Observó la subida de forma crítica y con mucho cuidado puso su pie sobre el primer escalón, provocando un crujido nada reconfortante de la madera.

\- Ten cuidado

Se notaba preocupación en la cara de Ulrich y Yumi sonrió levemente antes de subir un par de escalones más, que crujieron bajo su peso, pero aguantaron. Tras unos breves momentos de indecisión, los tres comenzaron a subir. La escalera se dividía en dos aleros a mitad de recorrido que daban a otro tramo de escaleras que daban acceso a la segunda planta.

Ante ellos se extendía un amplío pasillo con un ventanal al final. A los lados había muebles desgastados y cuadros descoloridos. Afinando la vista descubrieron una trampilla en el fondo del pasillo, pero decidieron ir a revisar más tarde. Al igual que en el piso de abajo, había dos puertas que daban paso a pasillos estrechos. Tomaron primero el de la izquierda, pero tras gastar unos minutos de su tiempo descubrieron que todas las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, por lo que fueron al otro lado de la vivienda.

Las puertas del lado derecho estaban abiertas, pero no encontraron ninguna señal de vida en ellas, solo eran habitaciones polvorientas y un baño plagado de moho.

\- Parece que solo nos queda mirar en el ático…

\- No es que me haga mucha ilusión… pero tienes razón William…

La chica no parecía muy emocionada con la idea, pero no quedaba otra. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la trampilla, una cuerda bajaba desde ella, Ulrich trató de alcanzarla, pero estaba demasiado alta. En otra ocasión, William se abría burlado de su estatura, pero estaba bastante disperso, siendo en parte comprensible pues acababa de perder a su padre.

\- Déjame a mi Ulrich

\- De acuerdo…

Ulrich se aparto para dejar sitio a Yumi, que alcanzo la cuerda sin problemas, haciendo que Ulrich se avergonzara de su estatura y clavara la vista en el suelo en un intento de esconder su rubor.

\- No se abre… — dijo la joven tras un par de intentos.

\- Déjame probar… —el moreno agarró la cuerda y tiro de ella con fuerza, pero no se abrió— Parece que está atascada…

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

\- Creo que puedo arreglarlo, pero necesito algo para subirme y poder trabajar bien…

\- Podemos coger una mesita de las habitaciones, ¿me ayudas Ulrich?

\- Claro.

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Jeremy acababa de entrar en la última habitación que les quedaba por registrar, una enorme sala de juegos.

\- ¡Menudo pedazo de tele!

Odd no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la monstruosidad de televisor situado al fondo de la sala y que ocupaba toda la pared. Cierto era que el modelo era antediluviano, pero eso no le quitaba que en su época debió de ser una de las mejores televisiones del mundo. Frente al televisor había tres sofás con espacio para cuatro personas, seis si eran delgadas.

En el centro de la sala había una mesa de billar y otra de ping-pong, además de una mesa de póker en la esquina frente a la puerta.

\- Bueno, vamos a revisar todo…

\- Qué manía Einstein, ¡seguro que Ulrich ya ha terminado!

\- ¿Es que estáis haciendo una carrera o algo?

\- No, pero, Odd el magnífico nunca se queda atrás

Aelita no pudo evitar reír por la conversación de los chicos mientras se ponía a revisar la mesa de póker, por otro lado, Jeremy y Odd buscaban pistas en otras zonas. Era ya tarde y estaban pensando en irse y seguir mañana cuando Aelita encontró algo entre las fichas, una pequeña llave de plata.

\- ¡He encontrado una llave!

Los dos chicos se agruparon en torno a ella y contemplaron su descubrimiento.

\- ¿Crees que será la llave de la puerta que hay bajo las escaleras?

Jeremy observó la pequeña llave meticulosamente y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es demasiado pequeña pero puede ser útil, mejor la guardamos.

\- Bien.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué tal si nos vamos ya? No sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero esta anocheciendo… —señalo Odd.

\- Tienes razón, vamos a avisar a Yumi y…

La frase de Aelita quedo en el aire, pues fue interrumpida por el sonido de un violento trueno. Los tres miraron con preocupación por la ventana, cumpliéndose sus peores temores, estaba a punto de llover. Se apresuraron en salir de la habitación para buscar a sus amigos e irse de ese lugar antes de que empezara a diluviar, pero en la entrada se encontraron una sorpresa desagradable.

Una figura humana estaba al lado de la salida, aparentemente acaba de llegar a la casa. No podían apreciar de quién se trataba, pero estaba claro que no era el padre de Aelita. Aquella persona era más bajita que él y estaba más delgada.

Una rata pasó por el lugar haciendo un poco de ruido que alertó al desconocido. Lo próximo que vieron fue un destello metálico volar hacia la rata y oír un desgarrador chillido de muerte. El extraño corrió hacia el cadáver de la rata y recuperó su arma, un afilado cuchillo militar que brillo con los débiles rayos de sol que llegaban desde el piso superior. Limpio la sangre del cuchillo en la piel del animal muerto y se levanto para subir al segundo piso, no pudieron verle la cara pues estaba de espaldas a ellos.

Los tres chicos estaban completamente congelados en el sitio y con el corazón latiéndoles a mil por hora, poco a poco se fueron recuperando del susto, y cuando lo hicieron intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, pues sus amigos seguían en el segundo piso…

* * *

Y hasta aquí, muchas gracias por las reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo ^^

Espero sus reviews y que tengan un buen día, kyrukyru~


	3. No estamos solos

Hola, tiempo sin actualizar, ya saben exámenes... Tengo que disculparme con mi amiga SMilecrisSty pues este capítulo debería haber salido por su cumpleaños, lo siento mucho! - Bueno, aunque sea con retraso, este capítulo va dedicado a ti ^^

Nos leemos al final, kyrukyru~

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: No estamos solos…**_

\- ¿Veis algo por allí? –preguntó la chica a sus dos acompañantes, que negaron con la cabeza.

\- Nada por aquí Yumi.

\- Por aquí tampoco.

Los tres jóvenes habían conseguido acceder al desván de la mansión, un lugar lúgubre y polvoriento donde no entraba ni un rayo de sol. La única fuente de luz eran las linternas integradas en los teléfonos de los chicos. El lugar estaba en mal estado y lleno de trastos inservibles que habían sido traídos allí por los antiguos dueños de la mansión. En aquella estancia se podían encontrar desde muebles rotos hasta juguetes viejos, montones de mantas roídas, extraños artilugios de otra época, vajillas viejas, cajas, percheros, abrigos sucios y apolillados… Aquel era un lugar donde reinaba el caos, encontrar algo allí era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, habían estado mirando por una posible pista, pero decidieron posponerlo para otro día, pues ya se hacía tarde.

\- Mejor nos vamos ya, se está haciendo tarde y tengo que volver al hospital…

Los dos chicos asintieron sin saber muy bien como consolar a su amiga y se reunieron con ella, Ulrich apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica, que agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa.

De esta forma se disponían a bajar del desván, William iba el primero, seguido por Ulrich, que casi se tropezó con el primero cuando este se paró de golpe.

\- ¡Ey, ten más cuidado!

El moreno no respondió y forzó al castaño a volver a subir los escasos dos peldaños que los separaban del desván instándole a guardar silencio. Sin dar ninguna explicación obligó a los otros dos jóvenes a ocultarse tras unas cajas y a apagar las luces de sus teléfonos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la chica a media voz.

\- No estamos solos…

El sonido de la madera chirriando les hizo enmudecer, alguien estaba subiendo las escaleras, y por la reacción de William no era uno de sus amigos. El teléfono del desconocido iluminó la estancia buscándoles, una mirada cautelosa reveló más datos sobre el intruso. Era un chico de su edad aproximadamente, de constitución delgada y completamente vestido de negro. Ninguno pudo ver bien su cara debido a la distancia y al reflejo de la linterna, además su pelo negro cubría gran parte de su rostro.

El desconocido avanzaba con máxima cautela e iba encorvado, sujetaba algo delante de su cara, pero ninguno acertaba a ver que era. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido, eran ligeros y silenciosos, como los de un depredador acechando a su presa y cada vez estaba más cerca. A esa distancia, pudieron distinguir el objeto que el extraño sujetaba frente a su cara, un cuchillo militar de 36 centímetros de largo y unos 3 centímetros de ancho. La sola visión del arma les helo la sangre, prácticamente dejaron de respirar.

El joven del cuchillo se acercaba cada vez más a su posición y al estar más cerca, pudieron ver algo que les dio escalofríos, el filo del cuchillo estaba manchado con una sustancia roja, que si bien parecía haber sido limpiada, aún quedaban algunos restos. Se miraron entre sí asustados, esa sustancia era sangre. Un terrible pensamiento cruzo por sus cabezas, ¿y si esa sangre era de alguno de sus amigos?

En el piso inferior, tres jóvenes asustados debatían que hacer. No podían irse sin más, sus amigos estaban en peligro, pero por otro lado no tenían ningún tipo de arma…

\- Primero deberíamos buscar algo con lo que defendernos, vayamos a la cocina.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron a Jeremy sin rechistar. Los tres chicos se apresuraron en llegar a la cocina, donde enseguida empezaron a rebuscar por los cajones algo con lo que defenderse. Su búsqueda finalizó al encontrar varios cuchillos de cocina, que aunque no estaban en su mejor momento aún conservaban su filo.

\- Bien, ahora necesitamos un plan…

Un grito proveniente del piso superior les obligo a abortar cualquier pensamiento. Los tres comenzaron a correr hacia las escaleras.

El joven había llegado hasta su posición, en un acto desesperado, los chicos empujaron las cajas que les habían dado cobijo sobre su atacante y salieron corriendo. Bajaron las escaleras del ático a toda velocidad y siguieron corriendo hacia por el pasillo sin mirar atrás. Fue entonces cuando Yumi cayó al fue con un grito de dolor. Los dos chicos se giraron solo para ver como la joven yacía en el suelo, tenía el cuchillo clavado en la pierna derecha, cerca del tobillo. No se lo pensaron dos veces y corrieron hacía ella, por desgracia, su atacante fue más rápido y atrapó a la muchacha por los cabellos. Recupero su arma y la puso en el cuello de la joven. Ulrich y William se detuvieron en el acto al ver aquello. Yumi no se atrevía a moverse debido a la cercanía del cuchillo, casi podía sentir el filo de este cortar levemente su carne.

Los chicos miraban con impotencia al joven que amenazaba la vida de su amiga, que no apartaba su mirada de ellos, analizándoles con una frialdad inhumana. Los ojos del joven eran de un color rojo sangre y había cierto brillo artificial en ellos.

La tensión del ambiente fue rota por el sonido de un cuchillo siendo lanzado contra el joven. Lo cierto es que ni siquiera estuvo cerca de darle, pero hizo que el muchacho bajara la guardia durante unos segundos y relajara la mano del cuchillo. Yumi aprovechó el momento para librarse de su aprisionamiento y tirar a su adversario al suelo. No obstante, al dar un paso para huir, un dolor punzante recorrió toda su pierna derecha y la hizo caer hacia delante. Afortunadamente Ulrich reacciono a tiempo y la atrapo antes de que cayera al suelo. Con la ayuda de William arrastró a la muchacha escaleras abajo donde les esperaban sus amigos.

El grupo corrió hacia la puerta sin perder un segundo, podían escuchar los pasos del joven seguirles. Cuando llegaron a ella no pudieron evitar entrar en pánico cuando la puerta no se abrió, estaban acorralados. Se giraron bruscamente al oír el sonido de un arma de fuego apuntándoles. El arma en cuestión era un viejo revólver del siglo pasado, casi una reliquia, pero a fin de cuentas un arma es un arma, y esa era perfectamente capaz de matarlos a todos…

* * *

Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, un poco más cortito quizá, pero prefiero dejarlo en este punto, espero no tardar tanto para el próximo, y en respuesta a HeiMao... DEJA DE TRAUMARME CON ESO MALDITA SEA! D:

Nos leemos, kyrukyru~


	4. El habitante de la casa

Adfs! Malditos exámenes... En fin, aquí estoy de vuelta con este pequeño capítulo, espero que lo disfruten, kyrukyru~

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: El habitante de la casa**_

Una atmósfera pesada rodeaba al grupo de adolescentes que se encontraban en el recibidor de la antigua mansión. Acorralados y sin poder huir solo les quedaba esperar una reacción por parte del joven que estaba amenazando sus vidas.

En el rostro de aquel muchacho no se reflejaba emoción alguna, no parecía asustado o alterado, sus ojos rojos no expresaban absolutamente nada y se limitaba a observarles desde lo alto de la escalera. El tenso silencio fue roto por una voz áspera y grave, una voz que al parecer no se dejaba oír muy a menudo:

\- ¿Quiénes sois?

Esas fueron las palabras que salieron arrastrándose de los labios del joven con la pistola, que no dejo de apuntar al grupo ni por un instante. Su voz sonaba hueca, carente de emoción, nadie se atrevió a responder.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un pequeño matiz de enfado e impaciencia.

\- N-nosotros s-solo estábamos b-buscando a a-alguien, no hemos venido a robar o algo así…

Jeremy contesto con voz temblorosa, lo cierto es que no sabía cómo había logrado articular las palabras necesarias para formular esa oración.

\- ¡Es cierto! No hemos venido a molestar, ni nada de eso, es más, estábamos a punto de irnos…

Odd secundo a su amigo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible. El joven bajo un poco de arma, pero aún no parecía muy convencido.

\- Estamos buscando a mi padre, él nos cito aquí, por favor, créenos, no te vamos a hacer nada…

La súplica de Aelita quizá sonó un poco ridícula al ser dirigida a un chico que poseía un arma, pero al parecer surtió efecto, pues enfundo la pistola y subió las escaleras.

Un suspiro generalizado de alivio se escapo de sus labios mientras se dejaban caer al suelo. Poco a poco la tensión se desvanecía y la adrenalina acumulada se disipaba lentamente, trayéndolos de vuelta a la realidad. En el caso de Yumi, el terrible dolor de su pierna derecha se hizo patente y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido. Una mirada hacia abajo constató que la herida seguía sangrando abundantemente y eso trajo una nueva preocupación a su mente, tenía que parar la hemorragia inmediatamente.

\- ¡Yumi estás sangrando!

\- N-no es nada Aelita, vamos a buscar algo para detener la hemorragia.

La sonrisa forzada de Yumi solo consiguió preocupar más a sus amigos, que entre Ulrich y William rápidamente la llevaron al comedor mientras los demás buscaban algo con lo que detener la hemorragia.

\- Tiene que haber un botiquín en alguna parte…

\- Quizá esté en el baño, ¡vamos Jeremy!

Los dos rubios y la chica de pelo rosa fueron al gran baño de la parte baja de la vivienda, construido con mármol blanco, que se había vuelto gris por los años de abandono. Ya habían mirado en ese lugar, y estaban seguros de haber visto un botiquín en alguna parte, por lo que no tardaron en encontrarlo. Estaba en un pequeño armario que en otra época habría sido blanco, pero ahora estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y moho. Tomaron el botiquín y revisaron su contenido, se les cayó el alma a los pies. En esa pequeña caja no había nada que les sirviera, solo pastillas caducadas.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?

La pregunta de Odd quedo en el aire al oír los pasos del chico del cuchillo bajando por las escaleras. Aunque en apariencia no fuera a hacerles nada, no pudieron reprimir un escalofrío. Salieron del baño y fueron al recibidor con el corazón latiéndoles rápidamente. Allí estaba el chico, que visto de cerca no parecía tan temible, pues estaba muy delgado y su piel tan pálida le daba un aspecto frágil. Su rostro estaba marcado por unas grandes ojeras, reflejaba cansancio. Aquel muchacho se les quedo mirando fijamente. Llevaba una mochila negra en la espalda que había pasado desapercibida hasta el momento, y más importante aún, un botiquín en su mano izquierda.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y antes de que alguno pudiera decir nada el joven se marchó siguiendo el rastro de sangre que conducía al salón. Tras intercambiar una mirada fugaz, los tres amigos le siguieron.

En el salón, Yumi estaba sentada en una de las muchas sillas y unos nerviosos Ulrich y William trataban de detener la hemorragia con un trozo de tela de una de sus chaquetas. El primero en entrar fue el chico de piel pálida con el botiquín que sin mediar palabra se acerco a Yumi y se dispuso a tratar su herida. Los dos chicos lo miraban con desconfianza, pero el joven no se daba por aludido y hacía su trabajo sin mirar a nada más que la profunda herida en la parte posterior de la pierna derecha de la muchacha japonesa.

Todos se limitaban a mirarle con desconfianza, pero nadie se atrevía a molestarle. Pasado un lapso de tiempo que se les antojo eterno, el joven dio por finalizado su tratamiento.

\- Esto bastará por ahora, procura visitar un hospital en cuanto vuelvas.

Sin dejar tiempo a una respuesta el chico se levanto y les dio la espalda para dirigirse a la chimenea de la casa, la encendió y se sentó en uno de los sofás para sacar un ordenador de su mochila. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, empezaron a hablar entre ellos:

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? La puerta está cerrada… —dijo Ulrich

\- ¿Creéis que él tenga la llave? –preguntó Odd.

\- Quizá debamos preguntarle… —sugirió Aelita.

\- Esto, disculpa… —William tomo la iniciativa llamando la atención del extraño chico— Si pudieras abrirnos la puerta nos iríamos de aquí y te dejaríamos en paz…

\- No hay llave…

\- Pero la puerta está cerrada, tú lo viste…

\- Será por la humedad, pasa constantemente. De todas formas, ¿estáis seguros de querer iros con este tiempo?

Como queriendo reafirmar las palabras del chico, un relámpago ilumino la estancia seguido por un ensordecedor trueno. La lluvia golpeaba violentamente los cristales impidiendo ver cualquier cosa que estuviera en el exterior. Les gustara o no, aquel chico tenía razón, salir en ese momento era una locura.

El tiempo transcurría con lentitud mientras esperaban que la tormenta amainara, cosa no parecía suceder pronto. El intenso frío de la noche les había obligado hacía un par de horas a acercarse al calor de la chimenea, y, por consiguiente, al joven que había hecho peligrar sus vidas. Ninguno de ellos confiaba en él, pero no tenían otra opción que permanecer allí. Por su parte, el chico de ojos rojos no se había movido de su sillón, tampoco despego la vista de su ordenador, ni dejo de teclear de forma frenética. No habían hablado con él en todo ese rato, no sabían nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, pero daba la impresión de conocer muy bien el lugar, eso hizo que Odd reuniera fuerzas para tratar de empezar un dialogo con él:

\- Mmm… ¿Cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?

\- No lo he dicho —fue la respuesta cortante que recibió.

\- Mira, ya sé que hemos empezado con mal pie, vamos a presentarnos, yo me llamo Odd y estos son mis amigos, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita Jeremy y William, hemos venido buscando a alguien aquí y me gustaría preguntarte si tú sabes algo.

El joven paro de escribir y permaneció unos instantes en silencio antes de contestar:

\- Xana…

Tal y como dijo su nombre, dio a entender que estaba dispuesto a responder a sus preguntas, por lo que el joven rubio no perdió tiempo en explicar la situación que las había llevado a colarse en la mansión.

\- Ya veo, entonces os manda el Profesor…

\- ¿¡Le conoces!? —gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Sí, se pasa por aquí a veces, me trae comida, pero… hace casi un mes que no le veo…

\- Ya veo… ¿Te dijo algo la última vez que le vistes? –preguntó Aelita esperanzada.

\- Dijo algo de una caja de música en el desván, él quería que se lo contara a su hija…

\- ¡Bien! ¡Por fin una pista! —Odd hizo una pausa, dándose cuenta de algo— ¡Hey! ¡Un momento! ¿¡Si sabias que ella iba a venir porque nos atacaste!?

\- Solo esperaba a una persona, no a un comité, me puse algo nerv…

La frase del joven fue interrumpida por un repentino ataque de tos que sorprendió a todos los presentes, que no pudieron evitar la mueca de horror que se dibujo en sus caras al percatarse de que el chico estaba escupiendo sangre. El violento ataque concluyo tan de golpe como empezó, dejado la respiración agitada de Xana como único sonido excluyendo la lluvia que continuaba cayendo sin cesar.

El joven de mirada carmesí se quedo completamente callado observando su mano izquierda, que había usado para taparse la boca y ahora estaba cubierta de sangre. Su mirada estaba perdida y carecía de emoción.

\- ¿Es-estás bien? ¡Tienes que ir a un hospital! –Aelita expreso su preocupación inmediatamente, si bien no confiaba en el chico, era una persona demasiado amable y no soportaba ver sufrir a la gente.

\- No es nada… Todo acabará en dos semanas… No os preocupéis, no es contagioso…

La respuesta del joven dejo a todos sin palabras, la forma tan calmada de decir que iba a morir en dos semanas les heló la sangre.

\- ¡Razón de más para que vayas a un hospital! ¡Allí pueden atenderte y quizá…!

\- No tiene cura… y no quiero pasar mis últimos días tumbado en una cama, aún tengo cosas por hacer.

\- Pero… ¿y tus padres? —Aelita había tratado de evitar esa pregunta pues suponía cual iba a ser la respuesta.

\- Nunca les importe demasiado, de todas formas, ya están muertos…

Un silencio sepulcral envolvió la sala mientras una atmósfera pesada comenzaba a formarse, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, por lo que se quedaron en silencio y el muchacho volvió a centrarse en su ordenador aislándose del resto.

\- Tú… ¿No tienes miedo?

Xana levanto la cabeza y miro a la joven de pelo rosa, que completo su pregunta:

\- ¿No tienes miedo a morir?

\- Todos morimos algún día –sentenció el joven para luego añadir, en un tono prácticamente inaudible— Supongo que en eso somos _iguales…_

* * *

Bueno pues, hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana, intentaré tener el siguiente para el próximo finde, chau y disfruten de su tiempo libre, si lo tienen xD

Diría que dejen reviews, pero cada vez que los leo siento que mi vida es amenazada... neh, es igual, comenten si quieren ^^

kyrukyru~


	5. Secuestro

**¡SIGO VIVAAAAAA! Malditos exámenes... Tenía ganas ya de escribir este capítulo, a partir de aquí, la cosa se pone movidita, muajaja...**

**En fin, no os entretengo más, disfrutad de la lectura.**

**Kyrukyru~**

* * *

_** Capítulo 5: Secuestro**_

El sonido de un relámpago retumbó por todo el edificio, despertando a cierta adolescente que se refugiaba en el, no recordaba cuando se había quedado dormida. A fin de cuentas habían acordado turnarse para vigilar al chico del cuchillo. El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado, dejando la habitación a oscuras.

\- ¿Hay alguien despierto? -preguntó tímidamente la joven de cabello rosa.

El silencio fue su única respuesta, al parecer, todos estaban dormidos. La joven decidió que lo mejor sería hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, tras treinta largos minutos intentando conciliar el sueño, decidió que no sería capaz de dormir. Por lo que se levantó del sofá donde estaba acostada.

A medida que sus ojos se iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, se percató de la ausencia de Xana, el extraño joven que les había estado persiguiendo horas antes, hiriendo a Yumi en el proceso. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si Odd no hubiera lanzado ese cuchillo contra Xana en ese momento, es posible que la cosa hubiera acabado peor. Si bien era cierto que no se sentía cómoda en su presencia, el hecho de que no estuviera le ponía los pelos de punta. Porque, a fin de cuentas, había tratado de matarles, y el hecho de que no estuviera cerca le hacía preguntarse si acaso no estaría preparando algo. Era obvio que el chico no estaba bien, eso había quedado claro tras la breve y tensa charla que habían mantenido, y también había dejado claro que no estaba nada contento con su presencia en su casa. Antes por lo menos lo tenía vigilado, pero ahora no tenía ni idea de donde estaba ni que estaba haciendo.

Suspiró en medio de la oscuridad, preguntándose que hacer. Fue entonces cuando recordó la llave que había encontrado en la sala de juegos, no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Xana. Según él, su padre había dejado una caja de música para ella en el desván. La llave que había encontrado era demasiado pequeña para una puerta, pero quizá abriría esa caja. Si bien era un poco improbable, no tenía ninguna otra pista, por lo que tomo su móvil y se dispuso a ir al desván. No quiso despertar a sus amigos, ya les había causado bastantes problemas al hacerles venir aquí, por lo que era su obligación terminar con esto sola.

Salió en silencio del salón y encendió la linterna de su móvil para no tropezar en la ominosa oscuridad. Llego a las escaleras sin demasiadas complicaciones y subió al segundo piso, desde dónde tuvo acceso al desván. Una vez allí sintió como le abandonaban las fuerzas, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a encontrar algo en ese desorden? Resignada, comenzó su ardua tarea de búsqueda, mirando en las cajas y muebles amontonados por toda la zona.

Tras una búsqueda intensiva de aproximadamente una hora, encontró una pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada con motivos vegetales con menos polvo que el resto de objetos. Estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que tomo aire y saco la llave de plata de su bolsillo. Si su teoría era correcta, esa llave abriría esa caja, y así lo hizo. Una suave melodía inundó la sala cuando abrió la caja. Las lágrimas vinieron a sus ojos, conocía esa canción, su madre se la cantaba siempre antes de dormir. Y para completar el cuadro, una pareja bailaba al son de la melodía, algo típico, sin embargo, las figuras danzantes eran una representación de sus padres. Era obvio que la caja de música había sido echa por encargo.

La joven escucho la melodía hasta el final, disfrutando de ella y de los recuerdos que evocaba. Una vez finalizada la canción, la caja hizo un sonido y se abrió un doble fondo. Dentro había una llave de aspecto antiguo con la etiqueta "despacho" grabada en ella. Sin dudarlo, Aelita tomo la llave y se dispuso a buscar el despacho, que supuso que estaría en el segundo piso, pues no había visto nada parecido en el inferior durante su exploración.

No tardo en encontrar el despacho, de aspecto sobrio y elegante a la par que vetusto. A diferencia del resto de la casa, parecía haber sido usado recientemente, pues apenas había polvo en los muebles, y el escritorio estaba pulcramente recogido. Las estanterías estaban llenos con libros de investigación científica actualizados de diversos temas, desde biología hasta informática.

Como elemento decorativo había diversas armas expuestas en vitrinas, las más llamativas eran un par de katanas, un par de chakrams y una colección de shurikens. A juzgar por el polvo de las vitrinas, estaban en la casa antes de que el despacho fuera ocupado. Al parecer el antiguo dueño de la mansión era un gran aficionado de las armas blancas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la joven se acerco al escritorio y rebusco en los cajones, los cuales contenían papeles llenos de fórmulas matemáticas complejas, dispositivos USB de última generación y otra llave con la etiqueta "sótano". Jeremy tenía que ver esto, seguro que él sería capaz de descubrir que era todo eso, pues aunque ella también era muy inteligente, el brillante cerebro del chico de gafas nunca estaba de más en estos casos. Saco la llave del cajón para usarla más tarde.

Emocionada por su descubrimiento, se apresuró a salir del despacho para contárselo a sus amigos, pero se choco con alguien que no esperaba, haciéndola caer al suelo. Al mirar hacia arriba, se encontró con dos orbes rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad. Eran los ojos de Xana, el extraño chico que vivía en la mansión. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, eso no era normal, los ojos de una persona no brillan de ese modo en la oscuridad.

Antes de que pudiera gritar siquiera, el joven se abalanzo sobre ella tapándole la boca con un paño que emitía un olor extraño, pronto, su vista se nublo, y cayo en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

En el piso inferior, un joven se despertaba de un sueño intranquilo, busco a tientas sus gafas en la oscuridad y rápidamente encendió la linterna de su móvil, constatando con horror la ausencia de dos personas, Xana y Aelita.

El joven no perdió tiempo en despertar a sus amigos, que rápidamente comenzaron la búsqueda de su amiga desaparecida preocupados por su paradero y la inquietante desaparición del joven que hace escasas horas había estado a punto de matarles. Su búsqueda les llevo al segundo piso, a una habitación que antes estaba cerrada, de acuerdo con lo dicho por Ulrich.

La sala en cuestión parecía un despacho, nada más entrar, encontraron una llave con la palabra "sótano" grabada en ella, parecía como si alguien la hubiera dejado caer tras un pequeño forcejeo, lo cual les hizo temerse lo peor, afortunadamente, no había rastro de sangre.

Lo siguiente que captó su atención fueron las armas expuestas en las vitrinas, falta decir que no tardaron mucho en romperlas para obtener su contenido. Ulrich y William tomaron una katana cada uno, Yumi escogió los chakrams y los shurikens acabaron en manos de Odd.

Jeremy por su parte buscaba en los cajones del escritorio, y se apresuró a guardar todo el contenido en la mochila que había traído con él.

El grupo continuó explorando la habitación en busca de una pista de Aelita, sin resultados, por lo que continuaron explorando la casa, incluso trataron de buscar fuera, mas era imposible salir.

El único lugar que faltaba por revisar era el sótano de la mansión, si Aelita no estaba ahí, estaban en serios problemas, pues probablemente no volverían a ver a la joven.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, un poco corto quizá, pero trataré de compensarlo en los próximos días... Muahahaha...**

**Kyrukyru~**


	6. El laboratorio abandonado

**Y aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo, he de reconocer que me encuentro muy inspirada últimamente, y como llevo un tiempo sin actualizar... Bueno, digamos que es mi forma de compensar ^^**

**Os dejo ya con el capítulo ^^**

**Kyrukyru**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: El laboratorio abandonado**_

La puerta se abrió con facilidad al usar la llave, los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada antes de atreverse a mirar lo que había tras ella. Unas largas escaleras de metal, cuya estética rompía por completo con el estilo del resto de la casa, llevaban a la parte más profunda de la mansión. Tenían una apariencia bastante nueva y conducían a una puerta sellada por un bloqueo electrónico.

\- ¿Qué demonios es esto? -William no pudo reprimir la pregunta que salió de sus labios, más para sí mismo que para el resto.

\- Parece una especie de cámara fuerte sacada de una peli de espías... -comentó Odd.

\- ¿Creéis que Aelita esté detrás de esta puerta?

\- No lo sé Yumi, pero pienso averiguarlo -contesto Jeremy a la par que sacaba su ordenador y lo conectaba a la cerradura electrónica.

\- Buenos días Jeremy. ¿En que puedo ayudarte? -la suave voz de una chica joven salió del aparato.

\- Buenos días Maya, necesito que me ayudes a abrir esta puerta.

\- Esta hecho Jeremy.

Tras la breve conversación, Jeremy comenzó su tarea de hackear la cerradura apoyado por la IA de su ordenador portátil, C-106, alias Maya. Ella era un programa estándar que venía de serie en ese ordenador y al que Jeremy había tomado cariño, y, aun a pesar de estar ya un poco anticuado, no era capaz de borrarlo y adquirir otro. Entre los dos no tardaron mucho en dar con la contraseña y abrir la puerta. Tras agradecer a Maya su ayuda, Jeremy apagó el ordenador y se dispuso a pasar al otro lado de la puerta blindada junto con el resto de la pandilla.

Una vez pasada la puerta, se encontraron con otras escaleras que conducían a un largo pasillo de paredes metálicas pintadas de blanco. Todo el complejo estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de los dispositivos de emergencia, dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

\- ¿¡AELITA!? ¡SI ESTÁS AHÍ CONTESTA! -grito Jeremy, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

\- ¡AELITA! ¡CONTESTA! -Yumi se unió a Jeremy y pronto todos estaban llamando a la joven desaparecida mientras comenzaban a adentrarse en el pasillo.

Pronto se cansaron de gritar y continuaron la búsqueda en silencio, prestando mucha atención a su alrededor en busca de alguien o algo que pudiera darles una pista, y también teniendo cuidado de dejar marcas en las paredes, pues pronto se dieron cuenta que el lugar era un auténtico laberinto. El pasillo se bifurcaba a menudo y numerosos caminos partían de él cada pocos metros, haciendo imposible orientarse.

Multitud de preguntas pasaban a toda velocidad por sus mentes, ¿qué era este lugar?, ¿para qué se usaba?, ¿quiénes lo usaban?, y, la más importante de todas, ¿dónde estaba Aelita? ¿estaría realmente en este lugar? El tiempo pasaba y no encontraban ni rastro de la chica, lo cual incrementaba considerablemente su preocupación por ella. Cada vez estaban más cansados, y la pierna herida de Yumi no ayudaba precisamente. Aunque era una chica fuerte, todo tiene un límite, y la herida había empezado a dolerle demasiado, obligando al grupo a tomar pequeños descansos.

Fue en uno de esos descansos cuando lo vieron. Una pequeña sombra correteando por un pasillo cercano, del tamaño de un gato. Se quedaron congelados al verlo, pues si bien no podían identificarlo, el sonido metálico de sus patas chocando contra el suelo no era de un animal.

No se atrevieron a respirar hasta que la extraña criatura dejo de oírse, solo entonces soltaron un suspiro que ninguno recodaba estar conteniendo.

\- ¿¡Qué narices era eso!? -susurró Jeremy.

\- Supongo que tienen bichos, es normal, después de todo, esto esta abandonado, sería una cucaracha. -bromeo Odd tratando de aliviar un poco la tensión.

\- Pues si las cucarachas son de ese tamaño, no quiero ver como son las arañas -Ulrich siguió el juego de Odd, provocando una pequeña carcajada.

No obstante y a pesar de todo, la tensión del grupo no disminuyo demasiado, y los chicos se aferraron a las armas que habían "tomado prestadas" del despacho, listos para luchar si era necesario, si bien estaban aterrados por la idea.

De este modo continuaron investigando la zona con las armas preparadas en previsión a un posible ataque. Su camino les llevo a una sala llena de jaulas de diversos tamaños, todas ellas vacías. Posiblemente habían contenido animales de experimentación en un pasado no muy lejano.

El lugar estaba pulcramente recogido, no había papeles a la vista y el material de experimentación estaba colocado de forma que facilitara el trabajo de los investigadores.

\- ¿Un laboratorio biológico? ¿Qué harían aquí? -fue la pregunta que escapo de la boca de Jeremy, que rápidamente agitó la cabeza para añadir – no, eso no importa ahora, lo importante es encontrar a Aelita...

\- Así es, no parece que aquí vaya a haber algo así que...

Las palabras de Yumi murieron en su boca ante la visión de una extraña criatura. Del tamaño de un gato, forma ovalada, color amarillo y un único ojo rojo, que más bien parecía una cámara. La criatura se sostenía sobre cuatro patas metálicas y tenía grabado en su cuerpo un extraño dibujo, una especie de diana en un trípode. El robot estaba quieto mientras les observaba, analizandoles, y antes de que les diera tiempo a reaccionar, disparo. Los reflejos de Odd le salvaron de quedarse sin cabeza. Aquel no había sido un disparo normal, era un disparo láser, rápido y mortal.

\- ¡Para ser un cucaracha tiene muy malas pulgas! -dijo mientras lanzaba un shuriken contra la criatura, acertando en la diana. Eso hizo que el robot cayera inerte al suelo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Nadie se mete con Odd el Magnífico!

\- Perdóneme, Odd el magnífico pero creo que tiene visita. -señalo el joven castaño, pues cuatro "cucarachas" más habían entrado a la sala.

\- ¡Genial! Hay una para cada uno de nosotros

Ante la bravuconería de Odd, los demás se encogieron de hombros y se enfrentaron a los robots. Ulrich no pudo evitar agradecer mentalmente a su padre por forzarle a asistir a esas clases de esgrima, él prefería el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero en esta ocasión, las armas blancas eran mucho más efectivas. No tardaron mucho en liquidar a las máquinas, aunque no salieron indemnes de la batalla, Odd fue herido en un brazo y sangraba abundantemente, pero el ruido de algo acercándose les indicaba que no podían quedarse ahí, por lo que salieron de la habitación a toda prisa.

Su perseguidor no tardo en alcanzarles y mostrarse, era un robot también, pero mucho más grande, tanto que casi llegaba al techo. Era de color rojo y tenía dos filas de ojos rojos, sumando un total de seis, este también tenía el mismo símbolo que los anteriores robots. Al igual que sus compañeros robóticos, no tardo en atacarles. Mostrando que su láser era bastante más potente y peligroso, pues logro agujerear el suelo metálico.

\- ¿Ahora un cangrejo? Normalmente no diría que no a una mariscada pero creo que que se han equivocado con mi pedido.

Probablemente no era momento para bromas, pero ya estaban acostumbrados a Odd, así que en cierta medida les alegró ver que no había perdido su sentido del humor. Era una señal de que estaba bien a pesar de todo. Su forma de ser les daba ánimos para seguir luchando, pero en esta ocasión solo podían correr, ya que el pasillo era demasiado estrecho para pelear. No obstante, el mero hecho de huir ya suponía un gran reto, pues la criatura no cejaba en su empeño de matarlos. Uno de sus disparos golpeo la pierna de Jeremy, haciéndole caer de bruces, el robot con forma de cangrejo no tardo en alcanzarse y situarse sobre él, haciendo que una luz azul surgiera de la parte inferior de su cabeza.

\- ¡JEREMY! -gritaron al unísono.

Por suerte, el joven logro rodar a sus amigos evitando el potente láser que surgió de la parte inferior del monstruo, que fundió el suelo e hizo caer al cangrejo por el agujero que él mismo había creado, no obstante, antes de caer, clavo una de sus garras en la pierna herida del joven con gafas, arrastrándole con él en su caída. El grito horrorizado de su amigo resonó en sus cabezas golpeándoles como un mazo, pero no tuvieron oportunidad siquiera de gritar, pues un nuevo robot entro en escena disparando contra ellos. El cangrejo recién llegado saltó el agujero que su compañero acababa de hacer y llego hasta ellos para usar sus patas afiladas como armas, en un descuido del robot, William y Ulrich cortaron las patas delanteras del robot, desequilibrandole y obligandole a mostrar el símbolo de su lomo. Yumi no perdió el tiempo y uso sus chakrams para destruir al robot, que dejo de moverse.

Tras el sonido del robot desactivarse se hizo el silencio, ninguno sabía que hacer, y centraban sus miradas en el agujero que se había tragado a su amigo. No sabían como sentirse, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el sonido del techo derrumbándose sobre ellos les alertó del peligro segundos antes de que el techo colapsara.

* * *

**Eso fue todo por ahora ^^ **

**Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este capítulo y espero que guste. ¿Dije que la cosa se ponía interesante, no? Bien, el próximo capítulo será... como decirlo... bueno, ya lo leerán...**

**Yo me despido ya, nos leemos, y si HeiMao, no tengo alma, pero da igual, ¡la recuperaré tarde o temprano! Otra vez...**

**Kyrukyru**


	7. Sangre

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Dos capítulos en un día? ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO! ¡CORRED INSENSATOS!**

**Vale, exageré xD. Pero tengo una buena razón para esto, y es que hoy mi pequeña HeiMao.3 cumple 18 añazos, crecen tan rápido *se seca lágrima artificial* Pasatelo muy bien y cuida bien de ese pequeño dragón que te han regalado (P.D.: Kyru también te felicita)**

**Hay este capítulo dedicado, me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendolo y espero que te guste, es lo que te prometí :3**

**¡ADVERTENCIAS!: gore :3**

**Kyrukyru**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: Sangre**_

El joven castaño despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le palpitaba, su visión era borrosa. Vagas imágenes golpearon su mente de golpe, el cangrejo, Jeremy cayendo, un temblor, el techo cayendo. Recordó que había empujado a Yumi fuera de peligro y después había caído inconsciente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, pudo notar algo caliente saliendo, al volver a mirar su mano, un liquido rojo la cubría. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se apresuró a buscar a sus amigos entre la montaña de escombros. No muy lejos de él estaba Yumi, tirada en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Con el corazón en un puño se acercó a ella gritando su nombre.

\- ¡Yumi! ¡Yumi despierta! ¡Por favor, despierta Yumi!

Los ojos de la joven temblaron un poco antes de abrirse, su vista estaba desenfocada y su voz sonó débil cuando habló.

\- ¿Ulrich?

\- Sí, soy yo Yumi. ¿Estás bien?

La joven asintió débilmente mientras se incorporaba, miró alrededor en busca de alguien más aparte de ellos, pero no vio a nadie. Miro a su compañero con preocupación, para luego fijarla en la pila de escombros que había bloqueado el pasillo.

\- ¿¡Hay alguien ahí!? ¡Ulrich, Yumi, William! ¿Estáis ahí? -la voz de Odd venía del otro lado de los escombros

\- ¡Estamos aquí! ¿Tú estás bien?

\- Sí, ¿y vosotros? ¿Estáis todos bien?

\- Sí, pero estamos solo Yumi y yo.

\- Que mal...

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

El joven moreno despertó en un lugar frío, sentía un dolor agudo e insufrible en la pierna izquierda, el solo moverla un poco hacía que el dolor incrementara de forma exponencial. Trato de llevarse una mano a la cabeza, pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos de golpe para encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, estaba tumbado en una especie de camilla. Levantó la cabeza lo máximo que pudo para descubrir que unas fuertes correas lo ataban a la camilla e impedían su movimiento. También vio lo que le molestaba en la pierna, una vara de acero se había clavado en ella.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado?

La voz fría y monocorde de Xana llego a sus oídos clara como una campana, provocandole un escalofrío. La voz provenía de su izquierda, así que dirigió su mirada en esa dirección. El muchacho de ojos rojos estaba sentado en un pequeño estante de metal, jugando con su cuchillo militar.

El chico se levanto de un salto y camino hacia William con una extraña sonrisa en su usualmente inexpresivo rostro.

\- Eso está bien, ya comenzaba a aburrirme -el tono psicótico con el que dijo esas palabras hizo que William se estremeciera.

\- ¡Suéltame, maldito hijo de...!

Las palabras del joven se transformaron en un grito cuando Xana movió bruscamente la vara de acero incrustada en su pierna, continuó removiendo la vara en la herida durante unos eternos cinco minutos hasta que finalmente se cansó y miro a William. Este le devolvió una mirada cargada de odio, sus ojos estaban vidriosos por el dolor y su respiración agitada. Xana sonrió de nuevo, era una sonrisa forzada e inhumana propia de un monstruo, y se acerco al hombro derecho de William cuchillo en mano, lugar donde clavó su arma. De los labios de William solo escapó un siseo de dolor, no estaba dispuesto a darle la satisfacción de oírle gritar.

En otro lugar y ajenos al sufrimiento de su amigo, tres jóvenes habían acordado continuar la búsqueda de Aelita y sus otros dos amigos desaparecidos. Ante la imposibilidad de reunirse debido al derrumbe, habían acordado encontrarse en la salida. El grupo formado por Yumi y Ulrich había comenzado a caminar cuando estuvieron a punto de caer por un agujero del suelo. Los adolescentes iluminaron el agujero, no parecía haber mucha altura hasta el suelo. Se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer, hasta que Yumi vio algo en la oscuridad.

\- ¡Es la mochila de William!

Sin pensarlo mucho, ambos bajaron con cuidado al piso inferior y comprobaron la mochila, efectivamente, era la de William. No muy lejos estaba la katana que se había llevado del despacho. Empezaron a llamar a gritos al joven, pero no obtuvieron respuesta, intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y comenzaron a examinar la zona. No tardaron en encontrar un rastro de sangre, como si algo o alguien hubiera arrastrado a una persona herida. No pudieron evitar tener un mal presentimiento.

El olor a sangre embotaba sus sentidos. Estaba por todas partes, en su ropa, en la ropa de su agresor, en el suelo, en las paredes, la misma sabana que cubría la camilla estaba totalmente roja. Su boca también sabía a sangre, y el sabor metálico de esta le causaba nauseas. Esta asustado, no quería morir, y saber que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo le aterraba. Xana había estado apuñalandole una y otra vez en diversas zonas, y cuando perdía la sensibilidad en una zona, pasaba a la siguiente, teniendo cuidado siempre de no dañar ningún órgano interno. Él no quería que muriera demasiado pronto, pero empezaba a cansarse. William lo supo cuando Xana clavó el cuchillo en su abdomen, hundiéndolo hasta el mango. Un par de traicioneras lágrimas trataron de escapar de sus ojos, pero consiguió mantenerlas en su lugar, no quería darle esa satisfacción. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando Xana comenzó a mover el cuchillo en su estómago con lentitud, apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, con tal fuerza que pensó que se iban a partir.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que Xana dejó de mover en cuchillo, estaba desorientado y dolorido, cada fibra de su ser dolía, el solo hecho de respirar dolía. No se molestó en abrir los ojos, podía notar como su fuerza se iba rápidamente, ni siquiera sabía como es que seguía consciente. Estaba ya por irse, notaba como el sueño comenzaba a inundarle, pero al parecer, Xana tenía otros planes.

William abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir los afilados dedos del chico agarrándole el cuello, solo para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí del chico. Xana estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración acelerada en su cara. Dijo algo que no pudo oír a través de todo el dolor que sentía y lo próximo que supo es que la mano izquierda de Xana se acercaba peligrosamente a su ojo izquierdo. El horror le invadió cuando entendió lo que pretendía, y trato de zafarse, pero la mano en su cuello inmovilizaba completamente su cabeza. Trató de cerrar los ojos, mas no sirvió de nada, los dedos de Xana fueron más rápidos, se hundieron rápidamente en la cuenca izquierda, desagarrado el tejido que unía el globo ocular al cráneo, cortando nervios y capilares, salpicando su cara con su propia sangre.

Y William no pudo evitarlo. Grito. Grito como nunca antes había gritado en su vida. Y grito aún más cuando sintió como su ojo izquierdo era arrancado.

Un grito desgarrador inundo el pasillo, sobresaltado a los dos adolescentes que caminaban por él.

Intercambiaron una mirada asustada al reconocer la voz y echaron a correr en dirección a los gritos, siguiendo el rastro de sangre.

Silencio, era todo lo que quedo en la sala. Su respiración agitada era lo único que rompía el silencio. Nunca antes había creído posible sentir tanto dolor como sentía en esos momentos. Xana se había marchado a algún lugar con su ojo. Se había llevado también su cuchillo. Estaba completamente solo, y se estaba muriendo.

Lo supo cuando el dolor comenzó a desvanecerse, cuando sus párpados amenazaron con cerrarse.

Lo supo cuando un extraño sopor comenzó a invadirle, cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a fallar.

Lo supo cuando su respiración se hizo más lenta.

También sabía que si cerraba sus párpados, nunca más volvería a ver nada, él no quería morir, pero no podía hacer nada, y así, con ese pensamiento amargo, sus parpados cayeron.

Y William Dunbar expulsó su último aliento.

* * *

**¡Y así fue como William se convirtió en la carita tuerta! :D ... Mejor corro...**

**¿Me he pasao, no? Bueno, como sea, feliz cumple HeiMao yo por lo pronto voy a encerrarme en mi bunker D:**

**Nos leemos, kyrukyru**

**P.D.: La cara tuerta aprueba este capítulo ._**


	8. Desesperación

**Hooooolaaaaa... sí, sigo viva ._**

**Es tarde y no debería estar escribiendo a estas horas (son las 3:50 de la madrugada...) pero inspiración salvaje apareció, y con lo esquiva que ha estado las últimas semanas no podía dejarla escapar...**

**Lo siento de antemano por que sea tan corto después de tanto tiempo, pero tratare de compensarlo en el siguiente (si la señorita inspiración se digna a visitarme...)**

**Antes de empezar, no comaís mientras leaís esto... He avisado...**

**Kyyukyru-**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Desesperación**_

Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Odd decidió buscar algo con lo que detener la hemorragia del brazo. No recordaba muy bien cuando había sido, todo había resultado tan confuso que ni siquiera sintió el golpe. Saco unas vendas de su mochila y vendo la herida como pudo, después, se preparo para bajar por el agujero del suelo, el mismo que engulló Jeremy. El chico estaría ahí, aunque no sabía si seguía con vida. Odd agito la cabeza en un intento de deshacerse de ese pensamiento y comenzó a bajar con cuidado entre los escombros. Desafortunadamente, no eran muy estables, lo que provocó que el muchacho resbalara y cayera al agujero. No obstante, el piso de abajo no era muy alto y la caída no fue muy grave. De cualquier forma, no pudo evitar quejarse cuando aterrizo sobre su brazo herido, se incorporó como pudo y observó su la zona del impacto. Una mueca se escapo de sus labios al ver que su muñeca se estaba hinchando por momento, la molestia en la zona se extendía hasta su mano, provocando que mover los dedos fuera casi imposible debido al dolor extremo que empezaba a sentir, acompañado por una sensación de calor en todo la zona. En su cara se dibujo una sonrisa irónica:

\- Menudo lugar e ido a escoger para hacerme un esguince...

Odd sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a buscar a su amigo a gritos, ignorando en la medida de lo posible el creciente dolor en su muñeca. No hubo ninguna respuesta, se rasco la cabeza con la mano buena, tratando de tranquilizarse, a fin de cuantas, Jeremy no podía estar... No, no quería ni pensarlo. Reanudó rápidamente la búsqueda entre los escombros, removiéndolos con cuidado utilizando su única mano funcional. Los minutos le parecían horas en esos momentos, y cada vez se desesperaba más al no encontrar rastro alguno de su amigo.

\- ¡JEREMY! ¡JEREMY CONTESTA!

No hubo respuesta más que la de su propia voz haciendo eco en los pasillos.

* * *

La pierna herida le dolía horrores mientras corría por los pasillos, pero no podía detenerse, acababan de oír a William gritar, y eso no podía ser bueno. Ulrich iba delante de ella, y muy de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás para comprobar el estado de la chica, que tercamente corría a pesar del dolor.

La chica estaba preocupada, Ulrich y ella seguían un rastro de sangre, sus temores habían sido confirmados al oír un grito desgarrador, pero de eso hacía ya un rato, y no habían vuelto a oír nada más. Quizá eso era lo que más le preocupaba...

Tras unos minutos que más bien parecieron horas, llegaron a una puerta metálica. Allí terminaba el rastro de sangre, tragaron saliva y abrieron la puerta, pero nada en el mundo les hubiera preparado para ver lo que allí encontraron. Lo primero que notaron fue el intenso olor a sangre que colapsó sus fosas nasales, lo siguiente fue la extraña atmósfera que flotaba en el ambiente y finalmente, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra de la sala, el cuerpo inerte de su amigo.

Tanto Yumi como Ulrich se quedaron petrificados al contemplar la escena frente a sus ojos, William estaba allí, justo frente a sus ojos, salvo que ese cuerpo ya no era más William Dumbar. Su cuerpo estaba lacerado en incontables lugares, la sangre aún brotaba, aunque cada vez más lenta. Los párpados estaban cerrados y el izquierdo parecía hundirse más que el derecho por algún motivo que ambos chicos desconocían. Pero lo que realmente les horrorizó fue lo que había en el suelo, enredado en las patas de la camilla y disperso por toda la sala. Una masa de carne ensangrentada que aún estaba conectada con su antiguo dueño, eran los intestinos de William, esparcidos por la sala en un juego cruel, no sabían si su había había estado vivo o no cuando su asesino empezó a jugar con sus entrañas, desperdigandolas por la habitación, ni tampoco querían saberlo.

Antes de darse cuenta habían abandonado la sala y corrían desbocados por el pasillo, reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar como mejor podían.

* * *

Odd se estaba desesperando, no encontraba ni rastro de Jeremy, había estado llamándolo todo el tiempo sin obtener respuesta alguna. El joven trataba de convencerse a sí mismo que su amigo solo estaría inconsciente, no podía admitir la idea de que hubiera muerto en la caída, como parecía apuntar todo. Una pequeña lágrima quiso escapar de sus ojos cuando ese pensamiento paso por su cabeza, no, Jeremy no podía estar muerto, y él tenía que encontrarlo. El silencio se había hecho dueño y señor del pasillo derruido, y fue entonces cuando lo oyó, una pequeña tos entre los escombros.

\- ¿¡JEREMY!?

\- ¿Odd?

La voz de Jeremy sonaba muy débil y lejana, pero aún así pudo su localizar su punto de emisión, sin perder tiempo empezó a retirar los escombros sin importarle demasiado su esguince. En unos eternos cinco minutos, consiguió llegar hasta Jeremy, al parecer el robot que le había condenado a caer le había protegido de la mayoría de rocas, pero a un coste alto. Odd noto como cada pelo de su cuerpo se erizaba al ver la pierna derecha de Jeremy, o, más bien, el lugar donde _debería _estar la pierna derecha de Jeremy. Había sido cercenada a la altura de la rodilla, la sangre fluía hacia el suelo creando un charco que había teñido de carmesí la ropa del joven con gafas.

Jeremy estaba pálido, probablemente por la pérdida de sangre, sus gafas se habían roto en la caída y sangraba por un lateral de la cabeza. Tenía que detener la hemorragia y tenia que hacerlo ahora, por desgracia, carecía de vendas o cualquier cosa para tratarle.

\- Jeremy, escucha, soy Odd, te voy a sacar de aquí ¿vale? Tranquilo, voy a moverte ahora.

El otro joven solo asintió débilmente, Odd ni siquiera llegaba a conocer la cantidad de dolor que estaría sintiendo su amigo en ese momento, pero tenía que llevárselo de ahí, y sabia que le iba a hacer mas daño, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cargo al joven semiinconsciente a caballito como buenamente pudo y comenzó a correr en busca de una salida o algo que pudiera usar para ayudar a Jeremy.

* * *

**Bueno, yo advertí... en serio, no debería escribir cosas a estas horas ._.**

**Cambiando de tema, creo que ya va siendo hora de responder reviews, ¿cierto? Alla voy :3**

**DarkClaw1997: macabro... y eso que lo suavice un poco, la versión original me dio cosa subirla D: En fin, me alegro que te guste ;)**

**HeiMao.3 : Jajajaja, me alegro que te gustara ^^ (por cierto, acabo de darme cuenta que tu nombre tiene una cara tuerta D: )**

**SMilecrisSty: gracias :3**

**holaminombreesdrama: hola C: me gusta que te guste 3 jaja, y si se sabra, algo...**

**Sara Eaton Everdeen: ¿asqueada? entonces cumpli mi mision (si, soy malvada muahahaha!) por otro lado... D: (P.D.: tu fic aun no lo he leido porque he estado algo desconectada últimamente, pero tendras noticias ._ )**

**Y esto es todo, me voy a la cama que si no me matan, y mucho ._**

**Kyrukyru-**


	9. Acorralados

**Hola gente, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿eh? ... No me maten D. Se que hace mucho que no actualizo y tal, ¡pero no lo he dejado! Aunque acabo de empezar la uni y... ya saben... no tiempo D.**  
**En fin, les dejo leer ^_**  
**Kyrukyru (8)**

* * *

** Capítulo 9: Acorralados**

Finalmente ambos detuvieron su acelerada huida sin rumbo por los oscuros pasillos al no poder soportar las nauseas por más tiempo. El sonido de sus toses hizo eco en el pasillo, acompañado por las arcadas que cumplieron con la amenaza de vaciar sus estómagos. Pronto el aire se lleno del nauseabundo hedor de comida a medio digerir y jugos gástricos. El horrible sabor a vómito sólo aumento su malestar, provocando aún más arcadas y aumentando la cantidad de fluidos expulsados por sus bocas. Pronto sus respectivos vientres se encontraron totalmente vacíos y los jugos biliares eran lo único que continuaba goteando de sus labios

Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos se apoderaba de sus mentes, repugnancia, ansiedad, tristeza, ira, miedo... Aún no se habían mentalizado de lo que acababan de ver, sus corazones aún latían desbocados y sus pulmones no lograban reunir el oxígeno necesario para respirar. La sensación de mareo aumentaba con cada segundo y su consciencia amenazaba con apagarse. No podían permitirlo. Si se desmayaban aquí, estaban muertos. Intercambiaron una mirada en un intento de darse ánimos, no funciono muy bien. Ver al otro en ese estado de ansiedad no ayudó para nada a calmar los nervios.

En medio del ataque de pánico sus manos se entrelazaron, y casi a la vez, tomaron aire lentamente, y lentamente lo expulsaron. Repitieron el proceso varias veces, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose sólo en la mano del otro. Poco a poco sus respiraciones se fueron calmando, abrieron los ojos y se miraron el uno al otro. La chica tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloraría, no ahora al menos, era demasiado terca, además, no había tiempo para llorar, pensaba. Tenían que encontrar una forma de salir de allí y pronto. El joven estaba pálido como la cera, pero también se mantenía firme, aunque seguía estando terriblemente asustado no podía admitirlo. Si lo hacía probablemente no podría continuar. Ulrich abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nunca llego a salir ningún sonido de sus labios, realmente no tenía ni idea de que decir en un momento como este. Acababa de ver un cadáver, y no un cadáver cualquiera, el cadáver recién asesinado de un amigo. Si bien su amistad con William no estaba muy bien definida, y en ocasiones incluso lo detestaba, nunca le habría deseado algo tan terrible. Una mirada a Yumi le confirmo que la chica estaba peor, era normal, a fin de cuentas, ellos dos iban a la misma clase y eran algo más cercanos, uno de los motivos por la que su relación con William era algo tirante... Finalmente decidió que no había nada que decir realmente, por lo que comenzó a buscar una salida junto con Yumi. No le gustaba la idea de dejar el cuerpo de su amigo abandonado, pero la verdad es que incluso aunque tuviera el valor necesario para volver, no tenía ni idea de donde estaban.

El sonido de pasos acercándose a su posición les hizo reaccionar, intercambiaron una mirada antes de buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Al examinar el pasillo vieron una puerta entreabierta y sin pensarlo dos veces pasaron el marco llegando a una especie de oficina. Cerraron la puerta con cuidado y buscaron un escondite rápidamente mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. La oficina no contaba con muchos lugares para ocultarse, los únicos lugares eran un armario y detrás del escritorio. Este último contaba con un espacio vacío en donde deberían haber estado los cajones, lo cual lo hacía perfecto para ocultarse sin que se les vieran los pies. En medio de la confusión y la duda de cual sería el mejor escondite los pasos seguían acercándose, tenían que decidir y rápido. Finalmente optaron por esconderse bajo el escritorio al considerar el armario una elección demasiado obvia. Ambos se encogieron en el estrecho espacio que habían elegido y contuvieron la respiración. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca y sus corazones se aceleraban cada vez más. Aunque existía la posibilidad de que fuera alguno de sus amigos, en su estado de tensión actual esa opción no pasó por sus cabezas.

Y, por desgracia, no estaban equivocados. A través de un pequeño agujero en la madera del escritorio, Ulrich pudo ver como la puerta se abría y dejaba paso al extraño chico que encontraron en la mansión. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

Ulrich podía sentir como se erizaba hasta el último pelo de su cuerpo. Podía notar el olor de la sangre y el sonido de su respiración desde su posición. Podía sentir la desesperación de Yumi que estaba al lado suyo sin poder ver nada. Xana comenzó a andar dentro de la habitación y Ulrich por instinto se aferro a las katanas hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Se acerco al armario del despacho y lo abrió, de él saco algo que no pudo distinguir y luego se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta. Ulrich pensaba que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho, Xana estaba en el marco de la puerta, un paso más y estaría fuera de la habitación, y entonces...

\- Puedo oíros...

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y dejaron de respirar mientras Xana se giraba lentamente, solo Ulrich pudo ver la sonrisa psicópata que adornaba su cara, sus dientes _blancos_ resaltaban sobre sus mejillas _rojas_, solo él pudo ver el brillo _antinatural_ en sus brillantes ojos _rojos.__  
_

Odd corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de los laberínticos pasillos, podía notar la sangre de Jeremy escurrirse por sus piernas. Era cálida, y, mientras tanto, el cuerpo de Jeremy se volvía cada vez más frío. Tenía que encontrar algo para detener la hemorragia. Las vendas en su mochila no eran suficientes. Llevaba un rato corriendo sin rumbo hasta que finalmente llegó a una especie de enfermería. Sin pensarlo mucho entró dentro y dejo a Jeremy sobre una camilla, antes de nada cerró la puerta y la obstruyó, no quería que ninguno de los robots que habían visto antes les sorprendiera.

Apenas tardo unos minutos en bloquear la puerta y comenzó una frenética busca de vendas y medicinas. No tardó demasiado en hallar las vendas que buscaba. No eran vendas cualquiera, eran especiales de hospital para casos como el de Jeremy. Gracias a la película del interior, las heridas sangrantes cicatrizaban mucho antes. No se entretuvo con dudas, no era momento para dudar, Jeremy se moría. Aplico los escasos conocimientos médicos que tenía, nunca se había enfrentado a algo como esto, pero limpio la herida lo mejor que pudo y a continuación la vendo con aquellas vendas.

Odd estaba agotado después de correr por tanto tiempo mientras cargaba con el cuerpo de Jeremy, pero no podía descansar, aún tenía que atender la herida en la cabeza de su amigo. El chico estaba realmente pálido, había perdido muchísima sangre. Odd sintió un escalofrió mientras vendaba su cabeza, estaba empezando a temerse lo peor. Si no lograban salir de aquí en las próximas horas, Jeremy estaba condenado. No podía quedarse sentado, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? No tenía ni idea. Una vez termino de vendar su cabeza, arropó a su amigo y comenzó a buscar por toda la enfermería, la cual era bastante grande. No sabía que estaba buscando en realidad, simplemente no podía quedarse quieto sin hacer nada. Revolvió todo el lugar, rebuscando en cada rincón, pero no encontró absolutamente nada que pudiera ayudar a Jeremy. Se dejo caer en una silla frustrado, no podía hacer nada más...

* * *

**Creo que cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos... Oh well, contestemos los comentarios ._**

**HeiMao.3: Si, las cuatro de la mañana es una buena hora para mandar mensajes ._ Y cierto, la cara tuerta nació por tu culpa, y por si fuera poco ahora has creado a la cara triocular, eres maligna ._ (P.D.: Pobre Jeremy...)**  
**SMilecrisSty: pobre Jeremy... soy una persona horrible ._**  
**Marilyn: Me alegro de que te guste, la verdad he visto pocas de Saw (pereza) pero vi una con una amiga y nos reímos bastante ._ (somos unas putas perturbadas de la cabeza, supongo ._ )**  
**Nada más que añadir, nos leemos.**  
**Kyrukyru (8)**


End file.
